


Boys Will Be Boys

by Wayward04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward04/pseuds/Wayward04
Summary: Loosely based on season 7 episode 3, The Girl Next Door





	Boys Will Be Boys

They’d been in Rufus’s cabin for three weeks now and Dean was going out of his fucking mind. He hated laying on the couch all day and he hated not being able to hunt. Cas was still in the wind and it drove him nuts that any information he was getting about the Leviathans was second hand. He couldn’t even take a shit or get dressed without Sam helping him. Although, they were having a lot of sex lately because with Sam helping him get undressed throughout the day, Dean was getting a lot of boners.

Even more sex wasn’t as much fun as it should have been. Sam was being a total princess about having to always do the cowgirl position. His little brother had been telling him that he gave Dean props for doing most of the work when they had sex before breaking his leg because Sam hadn’t had to put this much work into fucking since he had been with Jess. He kept giving him shit for all Dean’s cowgirl jokes, too. Come on, they were funny! Sam was just being a little bitch, that was all.

And if the fucking Leviathans, Cas, and his busted leg weren’t enough to deal with, Sam still had Lucifer in his head. His little brother seemed to be doing surprisingly well lately, but he still zoned out sometimes, and Winchesters play hurt so Dean couldn’t be sure if Sam was actually doing as well as he said he was.

“So,” Dean asked his brother, turning down the volume of his telenovela with the remote, “How are you doing?”

Sam looked up. Dean had sent him on a supply run and the younger man was currently taking groceries out of their bags so he could put them away.

“I’m fine,” he answered matter-of-factly.

“No, I mean-”

“I know what you mean. Do I still see crap that’s not real? Yeah, but I’m managing it. I can tell the difference now.”

Sam flushed, turning his attention back to the groceries.

“It’s kinda embarrassing but having sex helps,” he mumbled.

“Yeah? What do you mean?” Dean asked, frowning.

“Well, it’s like, when we’re together, all that exists is you and me and I can’t see or hear Lucifer at all.”

Dean’s face lit up. As if Sam could read his mind, he looked at his brother and glared.

“No, don’t say it-”

“You mean, I have a magic dick?”

Sam groaned but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He grabbed some of the groceries and walked to the kitchen.

“I wonder what other powers I have? Hey, Sammy, come here! Let’s find out what else my dick can do!”

“You’re an asshole!” Sam called back from the kitchen.

“You still love me, though!” Dean answered before turning the TV volume back up.

That night as the brothers lay in bed, the older Winchester grunted a bit as he rolled over on his side. Dean propped his head on one hand and smiled seductively at Sam.

“Howdy, cowgirl, ya wanna take a ride on my magic stallion?” he waggled his eyebrows and stroked his erection through his boxer briefs.

Sam tried to be angry but ended up laughing instead. He rubbed his face with his hands.

“Dammit, Dean, if you make one more cowgirl joke I’m going to go sleep on the couch and you can jerk it alone!”

Dean frowned, still stroking his cock. His eyes danced with mischief. He grunted again as he scooted closer to his brother.

“Well, that doesn’t sound very fun,” he grumbled.

Dean tiptoed his fingers across the bed to his brother’s body and slowly began running his hand along Sam’s belly. The older man stared at the younger for a moment before grabbing Sam around the waist to pull him closer. Dean cupped his baby brother’s ass and pressed their cocks together. Sam screwed his eyes shut and moaned and the older man’s dick twitched when he felt the younger harden against him.

“Always so good for me,” Dean murmured.

He leaned forward and kissed Sam tenderly. Dean kept the kiss chaste for a few moments, relishing the feel of his brother’s soft lips against his before deepening it, tangling his tongue with Sam’s. Both men moaned into the other’s mouth. Dean pulled away after several minutes.

“What do you want to do?” he asked. “You don’t have to do cowgirl if you don’t want to.”

Dean stared at Sam seriously but there was a twinkle in his eye and the younger man knew there was another cowgirl joke on the tip of the older’s tongue. Sam smiled and pecked his brother on the lips.

“No, it’s okay,” he answered, faking a long suffering sigh, “You get your cast off in a few days and then you can fuck me into the mattress.”

“Fuck,” Dean moaned at the visual.

Sam sat up, took off his boxer briefs, and threw them off the bed. His erection bounced back against his belly and the older man licked his lips.

“So beautiful, baby. I can’t wait until I can get this fucking cast off. I’m going to make you feel me for days.”

The younger man’s pupils dilated with lust and his dick twitched. Sam smiled and leaned forward to peel his brother’s boxer briefs over his ass and carefully pulled them off his legs. He tossed them off the bed, also. Sam licked his lips and eyed Dean’s erection hungrily. He crawled over to his brother and took Dean’s cock in his hand then leaned forward and licked the bead of precome at the tip. The older man’s head hit the bed hard and his eyes rolled back.

“Fuck, baby, so good,” he moaned.

Sam began stroking Dean’s cock and suckled on the head before taking it to the back of this throat. He bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue along the sensitive underside. He continued like that for several minutes before Dean tried pushing him away.

“Fuck, Sammy, if you want to ride me you need to stop.”

Sam pulled off his brother’s dick with an obscene pop and went to grab their bottle of lube from the bed stand. He handed it to his brother before straddling Dean’s body, and faced away, getting on all fours.

“Would you prep me?”

“Shit, baby boy, yeah,” Dean mumbled.

The older man grunted as he sat up and pushed backward slightly. Dean put the bottle of lube down and just stared for a moment. He ran his hands over Sam’s back and down his ass cheeks and took one thumb and rubbed his brother’s pink hole. The younger man moaned appreciatively.

“Such a great ass, Sammy,” Dean grinned.

He picked up the lube again and poured a generous amount on two fingers. Dean rubbed Sam’s hole again before pushing gently through the tight ring of muscle. The younger man made a sound in between a whimper and a moan as the older slowly pushed his fingers all the way to the third knuckle. Dean began to move his fingers in and out. After a few thrusts, Sam jumped and cursed as the older man found his prostate.

“Holy hell,” the older man moaned, “this is going be a fast fuck tonight. I feel like I’m going to blow just looking at you.”

Dean scissored his fingers as he stretched Sam’s hole, too impatient to work up to three fingers like he usually did. After another minute, he removed his fingers and slicked his cock up with more lube. Sam went to flip around but Dean grabbed his hips.

“No, stay like this. It’s a fucking awesome view.”

Sam moved backward and Dean lined up his dick with his brother’s entrance. The younger man lifted up on his feet slightly and began to slowly sink his body down around the older’s cock. Sam braced his hands on Dean’s thighs and he bit his bottom lip as his big brother’s dick stretched him open.

“Fuck, fuck, fucking hell,” the younger man gasped.

The older man watched in awe as his baby brother’s ass took his thick cock. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen and he had to shut his eyes momentarily to keep from coming on the spot. Dean gripped Sam’s hips tightly as the younger man became fully seated. Dean rubbed circles on his brother’s hip bones as Sam adjusted to the intrusion.

After a minute, the younger man pushed up on his feet almost to the point of pulling completely off the older’s dick before slamming back down. Both men moaned at the drag of the Dean’s cock inside Sam’s channel. Dean bent his good leg and began tilting his hips to meet Sam’s thrusts. It made the busted leg hurt a little, but the increased friction made the slight discomfort worth it. Dean took one hand and grabbed his brother’s dick and began stroking it.

“Sorry, baby,” the older man choked out, “you are so fucking hot I’m not gonna last. Can you come real quick for me, sweetheart?”

Sam nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He angled his body so that Dean’s cock hit his prostate with every thrust. He could feel his orgasm building in his belly. The older man’s hips slapped against Sam’s ass and he began grunting as his own climax became inevitable. Dean’s grip on the younger man’s hips started to become almost painful and his thighs burned but he was really close and could tell that his brother was, as well. The the older man shouted a garbled version of Sam’s name and the younger could feel his brother’s dick twitching and his warm release filling his channel. He lost all ability to work himself through his own orgasm and just held on to Dean’s legs, letting his brother fuck into him and continue stroking his cock as he shot thick white ropes over both of their bodies.

Sam climbed off Dean’s lap with a groan and leaned over the bed to grab a dirty shirt to clean them off with. He then collapsed next to his brother and covered them with a blanket, too fucked out to worry about getting any clothes back on. Sam cuddled against Dean, burying his face in between his big brother’s chin and shoulder. The older man didn’t want to try to roll onto his side but took his outside arm and softly rubbed the younger’s back.

“You may be right,” Sam mumbled sleepily and smiling.

Dean chuckled. “About what?”

“You do have a magic dick.”

The older Winchester laughed and turned his head to kiss Sam’s hair. “Told ya.”

The next morning, Dean was lounging on the couch and Sam was making breakfast. The older man stretched his arms above his head and groaned. The younger looked up from the eggs he was scrambling.

“Man,” Dean said, “I am beat! Why am I so tired?”

Sam chuckled and covered a yawn with the back of his hand. “Maybe because you woke me up to fuck two other times during the night?”

“Oh, yeah. Totally worth it. I may take a nap after breakfast, though.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Sam brought Dean a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon.

“Thanks. What will you do?”

“I bought a paper when I went to the store yesterday and Rufus has a bunch of books in here that I’ve never read. I think I’m just going to read.”

“Okay, nerd.”

Dean was soon asleep and Sam settled himself at the table with his breakfast, coffee, and the newspaper. He started flipping pages aimlessly when an article caught his eye. He began reading it when his eyes went wide and he almost spit out his coffee. Sam looked over at Dean to make sure he was still sleeping and read the article in its entirety. There’d been two murders in Lincoln, Nebraska. The victims had been killed by ice picks and part of their brains had been removed. It sounded just like a case he had helped his dad with when he was 15. It couldn’t be Amy, could it? He had to find out. Sam jumped up and scribbled a quick note for his brother. He grabbed his duffle, the newspaper, and the keys to the Impala and ran out the door.

When Dean woke up, it was later in the day. He stretched his arms over his head and propped himself up on his elbows to look for Sam. He wasn’t at the table. Slightly alarmed, he pushed himself into a sitting position.

“Sammy?” Dean called.

No answer. Well, maybe he was in the bathroom or the bedroom. Dean grabbed his crutches by the side of the couch. He pulled himself up and hobbled about the cabin to look for his brother.

A minute later, Dean was really starting to freak out.

“Sam?”

That’s when he noticed a piece of paper on the table. He walked over to it and picked it up. There was a note in Sam’s handwriting and said, “Be back in a few days. I’m fine. Sam.” Dean took a quick look around the room and noticed his car keys were missing.

“What the fuck?” he shouted.

He pulled his phone out, flipped it open, and dialed Sam’s number. It went straight to voicemail. He then dialed Bobby.

“Yeah,” Bobby answered.

He was filling his car up with gas. Bobby had left the day before to see if he could find copies of some ancient books that had been in his house before the Leviathans burned It down.

“Sam’s gone and he took my car! All I have is a note saying that he’ll be back in a few days!”

Bobby pulled the phone away from his ear slightly. “Keep your voice down.Did you call him?”

“Yeah. It went straight to voicemail.”

“Look, he’s a grown ass man. He said he was fine.”

“Well what if he’s not fine? What if it’s Lucifer calling the shots?”

“Then we keep calling. Wait a few days. If he’s not back you’ll have your cast off and then you can hunt him down.”

The older hunter hung up.

“Dammit!” he yelled. 

Dean thought for a moment then hobbled outside. He came back a couple minutes later with a hand-held circular saw that he had found in a shed outside. He settled himself on the couch and turned on the saw. It made a loud buzzing sound and for a moment he swallowed nervously at the enormity of what he was about to do. Dean then got a determined look on his face, stuck his cast out and brought the blade to his leg. His heart hammered in his chest but he took his time and within a matter of minutes the cast was off. It took Dean a while to maneuver on his weakened leg but he was able to get ready, grab his bag, and hot-wire one of the junkers on Rufus’s property.

He made his way to the closest gas station and was able to get the newspaper from the day before. Dean read through it in the car to see what had caught Sam’s attention. His eyes fell on the ice pick article. Something about it seemed familiar so he grabbed his dad’s journal out of the glove compartment and flipped through it. He found an entry from 1998 that said that his dad and Sam had worked a kitsune case in Lincoln, Nebraska. That’s why Dean only vaguely remembered. He had been working on a different case and Sam had stayed with their dad because he was good with research.

Dean started the car and began the drive to Nebraska. He drove straight through, pushing the speed limit the whole way.

When Dean got into town it was early evening. He found a gas station and asked for a phone book. Their dad’s custom had always been to pick the first motel in the book and as adults, Sam and Dean had taken it on for themselves. He traced his finger down the page until it landed on the first listing under the motel section.

Rufus’s old junker pulled into the parking lot of the motel and Dean slowly drove by the cars parked there, looking for the Impala. He found it parked in front of room 148. Dean parked his car as far away as he could while still keeping the Impala in view. He shut off the engine and waited for Sam to leave.

It took about about an hour, but then he saw Sam’s room door open. His brother made his way to the car, started the engine, and drove off. Dean felt his blood boil at the sight of the little thief.

“Son of a bitch,” he said under his breath.

When he was sure Sam was gone, Dean got out of the stolen car and walked to room 148. He used his lock-pick to open the door and entered the motel room. Dean shut the door behind him and locked it so his brother wouldn’t notice anything was amiss and with that, sat in one of the dinette chairs, leaned back, and rested his feet on the table. He bent his arms behind his head and settled in to await Sam’s return.

After another hour or so, Dean heard the sound of the Impala returning. He slowly set all four chair legs back to the floor and stalked to the door. He’d spent the entire time fuming and thinking about what he was going to say or do when he saw Sam that by this time Dean was nearly seeing red with how angry he was. However, when the door opened and he saw Sam’s stupid face, Dean was assaulted with feelings of relief and happiness that his brother was alive and safe mixed with hurt and anger that he had left without telling anyone and stealing Dean’s car, that rational thought left his brain and all he did was punch Sam in the face.

Sam was flung back out of the room from the force of the blow. He clambered up, hand covering the left side of his face.

“What the hell was that for?” he shouted as he reentered his motel room and slammed the door behind him.

The younger man walked to the mini fridge and pulled out a can of beer. Instead of drinking it, he put it against his eye.

“New rule,” Dean yelled back, “You steal my baby you get punched. What were you thinking, running off like that? Do you have any idea what kind of horror show was going through my head?”

“I told you I was fine.”

“Oh, yeah? Then why were you ignoring Bobby’s and my calls?”

“Because I wanted to handle it myself. And I did.”

“Yeah? Where ‘s the body?”

Sam sat down in one of the dinette chairs and looked down.

“I let her go,” he mumbled.

“What?” Dean shouted.

“She’s not going to do it again!”

The younger man filled the older in on the case, both the current one and the one from 14 years ago.

“So this is all about some chick you had a hard on for when you were a kid? Did you fuck her?”

Sam’s head snapped up. “What? No!”

Dean crossed his arms and nodded. He stared out the window for a moment.

“Okay, well, I’m out of pain meds. I’ll be back in a while and you better still be here!”

The older man held his hand out for his keys. Sam dug in his pocket and slowly gave them to his brother. With that, Dean stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Dean climbed into the Impala and started the engine. Relief filled him, and he smiled for the first time in what felt like a while.

“Baby, how I missed you,” he moaned.

He put the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot. Sam had told him where Amy and her son were staying, so Dean headed in that direction. Monsters always killed. Even in they could keep it together for years, it was only a matter of time before they killed again. She had to be put down.

Dean entered the parking lot of another skeezy motel. He parked and shut off the car. Dean stared at the curtains that had been drawn over the window of Amy’s motel room. He saw movement so he knew someone was home. Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He had no qualms about killing the kitsune but he guessed this situation was a little more complicated. It reminded him some of the werewolf Sam had feelings for five years ago but this was worse because his little brother had tried to hide this from him. Did that mean that there was more to this relationship than Sam had let on? His little brother had seemed genuinely shocked when Dean had asked if they had slept together but the older man was still struggling with some feelings of jealousy. So with the combination of the anger and fear he had been feeling all day and now with these jealous feelings and guilt that he was going to kill Amy and not tell Sam, Dean was extremely emotional almost to the point of being manic. The older man flung his body out of the car and went to the trunk. He pulled out a knife and walked determinedly towards Amy’s motel room.

Ten minutes later, Dean landed hard back in the driver’s seat. He was panting and sweat was trickling down his neck. He knew he had done the right thing but he still felt like a wreck. Shaking slightly now, Dean found a rag and wiped the blood off of his knife, and threw the weapon somewhere in the back seat. It was times like this that the older man truly felt like a killer. Adrenaline and his high emotions were pumping through his system and his kill of Amy Ponds had been cold and methodical. Her son had walked in as Dean was laying her body down on the bed. Normally, he was good with kids but at that point he was starting to panic and instead threatened to kill him if the boy ever became a killer himself. Dean grabbed his keys and started the car.

When he got back to Sam’s motel and pulled into a parking space, Dean took a quick glance at himself in the rear-view mirror. His face was pale and his skin looked clammy. Awesome. Dean grunted as he exited the Impala and returned to the room.

“Sammy,” the older man croaked.

Sam looked like he was finishing up packing but snapped his head up at the strange sound of his brother’s voice.

“Dean?” he asked, slightly alarmed, “What’s wrong?”

Dean didn’t answer. He pocketed his keys and walked up to his little brother in two long strides. The older man grabbed the younger by the back of the neck and kissed him hard, almost desperately. Dean poured out his fear, guilt, and need into the embrace and he relaxed a bit when he felt Sam’s arms crush around his body and his tongue tangle with his own.

When the older man pulled away, the younger looked at him worriedly.

“Dean?” he questioned again.

“Let me love you?” was all that Dean answered.

Sam’s eyes filled with tears.

“Yeah, Dean,” he said thickly, “Yeah, whatever you need.”

Dean kissed his brother again, one hand cupping the back of Sam’s head, the other on his hip, crushing their growing erections together. After a few minutes, the older man grabbed the younger man by the thighs and lifted up, balancing his brother’s weight against his body. Dean’s arms trembled but he walked blindly forward to one of the beds and tossed Sam back onto it. The older man tore off his jacket and shirts, not taking his eyes off his baby brother. Sam stared at Dean, mesmerized, but he was able to kick off his boots and and start unbuttoning his shirt. The older man undid his belt and fly and crawled over the younger’s body, ending his disrobing.

“Let me help you,” Dean whispered, smiling softly.

The older Winchester knelt between the younger’s knees and undid the buttons of his brother’s shirt and pulled both that and his undershirt over his head. Dean then unbuckled Sam’s belt and zipped down his fly, yanking down his brother’s pants just enough to free his erection. The younger man’s cock flapped back against his belly, and the older grinned wickedly at his little brother and licked his lips.

“Very pretty,” Dean praised.

He clambered off the bed and got on his knees. Dean grasped Sam’s dick and ran his thumb over the slit, smearing the precome that had begun to dribble out of it. The younger man moaned and closed his eyes. The older licked the head of Sam’s cock before clamping his lips around it and slowly began to take its entire length. The younger Winchester’s back rose a few inches off the bed and he gripped his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Ah, De!” Sam cried.

The older man hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head up and down. The younger began to whimper and curse, the grip on Dean’s hair becoming painful. Without stopping what he was doing, Dean pulled Sam’s pants and boxer briefs down and off and bent one of his brother’s legs, resting the foot on the bed. The older man pulled off for a moment and stuck two of his fingers in his mouth to wet them then circled them around the younger’s hole. Dean pressed his fingers in slowly, and Sam moaned loudly. The older man smirked and started moving his fingers in and out of the younger’s ass.

“You like that, baby boy?” Dean asked.

Sam just smiled in answer and bit his bottom lip. The older Winchester looked at his brother fondly for a moment then grasped the younger’s cock and swallowed it down again to the back of his throat. Dean ran his tongue up along the length of Sam’s dick and added a third finger inside his brother. He sucked on just the head for a moment and worked to find Sam’s prostate. Dean knew he had succeeded when his little brother jumped and whimpered. Sam tried to push him off.

“Ah, De, I’m close,” he choked out.

Dean just batted his hand away and began going at his brother’s cock with vigor. He could taste the precome leaking from Sam’s dick and felt it twitch in his mouth. Dean thrusted his fingers in and out of Sam’s ass faster and sucked harder. Then Sam arched his neck back and yelled his brother’s name and gripped Dean’s shoulders as he came. The older man swallowed the younger’s release eagerly. When Sam began to come down from his orgasm, Dean climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his brother. He pressed kisses over his face and whispered words of praise and love.

Sam smiled and cuddled into Dean. “What about you?”

“Oh, I’m nowhere near done with you, baby,” Dean answered.

The older man pecked his brother on the lips and sat up. He pushed Sam on his back and hooked the younger man’s legs over his shoulders. Dean smiled and took Sam’s cock in his hand and stroked it, trying to coax some interest back into it. Sam closed his eyes and moaned softly. His dick was still sensitive but at the same time he loved the feel of Dean’s hand on him.

When the younger man’s cock had started to harden, the older spit on one hand and slicked his own member with it. Dean lined himself up with Sam’s hole and pushed slowly through the tight ring of muscle.

“Fuck, De!” Sam gasped, “So good.”

“You’re so tight,” Dean moaned, “Always so perfect for me.”

Dean set a steady pace, and grasped Sam’s cock, helping it to become fully erect again. Sam pressed his lips together and screwed his eyes shut. He gripped the sheets underneath him and moaned and whimpered as his brother pounded into him. The older man leaned forward, bracing his free hand on the side of the younger’s face, and began kissing and nipping at his brother’s jaw and neck, bending Sam nearly in half. Dean rested his forehead against Sam’s, breathing hard, and he could feel his brother’s hot breath on his lips. He stared at Sam, enthralled with the pleasure on his brother’s face. The younger man opened his eyes and they crinkled at the corners, making renewed desire spike in the older’s belly. Sam tilted his head up and kissed Dean, their tongues intertwining. After a couple of minutes, Dean broke the kiss and looked at Sam again.

“I’m really close, baby, do you think you can come for me?” the older Winchester asked.

“Yeah,” the younger answered, breathing hard, “I’m close, too.”

Dean angled his hips so that he was hitting Sam’s prostate with every thrust. Sam threw his head back and cursed. Soon after that, thick white ropes were spilling over Dean’s hand and Sam’s chest. The older man felt the younger’s channel clench around his dick and his orgasm crashed over him like a wave. Dean’s movements became jerky, but he continued moving in and out of his baby brother and jerking him, milking both of their climaxes for all they were worth.

When they were spent, Dean collapsed on top of Sam’s body, making his brother’s breath punch out with a grunt and crushing Sam’s release in between them. Sam moaned in half-hearted annoyance and he stretched out his sore legs. The older man just chuckled and kissed the younger’s chest. Dean scooted off of Sam and flung an arm around his chest and entwined their legs. They could worry about a shower later.

“Man, you’re a great lay,” Dean grinned, his eyes closed.

Sam snorted and looked at his brother with one eye opened, “Thanks?”

Dean kissed Sam on the cheek, “Get some rest. I’ll call Bobby later and let him know we’ll meet up with him tomorrow.”

The younger man snuggled closer to the older and soon his breathing evened out. Dean had almost fallen asleep when his brain replayed in a flash what happened at that other motel room. He felt a sharp pang of guilt but forcibly pushed it away. Dean had done the right thing, and in time Sam would understand and forgive him. Right? At any rate, there was no reason to tell him any time soon. Maybe later. Dean tightened his arm around Sam’s waist and closed his eyes.


End file.
